the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
T
Taoism = A truly esoteric religion/philosophy and one which is hard to explain, but suffice it to say that Taoism views God as The One which is the summation of all things, basically Existence. Taoism is centered around learning to be aware of The One and to live in harmony with existence/nature as a result of it. For more info see Taoism. Templars = The Knights Templar are infamous in history for their religious devotion and the many myths and legends surrounding them. For more info see Knights Templar. Tenrikyo = A form of Monotheism that developed out of Japan, supposedly Gengis Khan was a follower of this path. For more info, see Tenrikyo. Tetragrammaton = See Tetragrammaton. Theism = Theism can refer either to the general belief in God(s) or it can refer to a more open form of Deism (God is still involved in the world and not aloof from it). For more info, see Theism. Theist Factions? = Theists don't really have Factions. For whatever idea or cause a Theist might want to form a Faction around, there's an Ordo for that. The Ordos are more than adequate to fill the role of any Faction within the Infinite Order. Theo = The traditional Name for God in Greek, alternately spelled as Theos. Theo is associated with the ancient Greek philosophers and their millennia old tradition of accumulated wisdom. Invoking this Name will probably grant someone increased levels of mental awareness, logic and rhetoric and a knack for the history and subject of philosophy. Advanced skill with this Name will grant powers similar to those of the Order of Prodigy. Theology = The academic study of the subject of God, for more info see Theology. Theory Of Everything = This Name for God comes entirely from the modern scientific community and is said to grant the awesome power of maximum precognition. That is, if you can get it to work right... For more info, see Theory of Everything. Theosophy = The direct, mental awareness of The Divine. See this Link here fo more info. Tower Of Babel = Theist can reverse what happened at the Tower of Babel and possess the power to instantly learn any kind of language. For more info see Tower Of Babel. Tree Of Knowledge = See Tree Of Knowledge. Tribe of Dan = The Biblical Tribe of Dan is one of the more prominent tribes of ancient Israel in Mid-East history. For more info see this Link here. Trickster = See The Trickster. Trinity Church = See Trinity Church. True Faith = There's believing in God and then there's having True Faith. True Immortality = True Immortality is the Name of a theosophy process that produces Immortals who are tied to a major Tribe. A human founder of a Tribe, known as a Patriarch, is fused to God in his very essence and afterwards those who closely follow in his ways share in their immortality. For more info see True Immortality. True Sight = See True Sight.